epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/EGRB 8 Spy vs Spy
Hello and welcome back to EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES, We are back from our mid season finale and we are giving you one of the most Epic Raps TODAY, this also my first time trying out just 8 lines for each rapper so tell me what you think of that. I'd Also like to thanks my special guest J1coupe for making the lines for the Third-Party rapper. and I will have more guest throughout the rest of this season, I already have some in mind and already have some too. Now without further Ado Lets get the Rapping Started! Battle Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rINIJNou0w (rap starts at 0:10) (Black Spy is inside his house setting up a trap made of C4) EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES! (He then hears a sound from outside, but shrugs it off) BLACK SPY! (Then White Spy comes in through a window startling Black Spy) VS (White Spy then takes out a Tommy gun and shoots at Black Spy) WHITE SPY (Black Spy dodges until White Spy runs out of Bullets, he then speaks up) BEGIN Black Spy:' wow there non-nigga, you best leave me be, You'll just set off one of my trip wires after failing to steal my money. I wish we weren't brothers, I wish we never met at all, Go stand on that "X" right there, you'll have a nice fall. I'll skip the "1,2" and get right to the "3,4" Then Ill pull a lever then you'll go through a trap door. We're in the Spy vs Spy world you can't just stand still, The escapes doors over there, it might be rigged with an anvil. White Spy: Oh my god, is that what you call rapping, I found it horrible, Were you even dissing me or trying to give me a tutorial? While I try to be stealthy, you just bring in a jet or a tank, Where'd you get that money anyways? Did you steal it from the bank? And you're not clever enough to put an anvil, there's probably a bucket of water that'd get me soaked, Besides this battle can't be real when I'm facing a guy who's real name Is Joke. When were done with this battle, you just go home and Masturbate to Grey Spy's tits, Oh and B.S doesn't stand for Black Spy, it stands for your win, which is Bullshit. Black Spy: just like in the Magazine, I've already won, I mean, I already got some C4 in your exact location. You're bringing Style into this, it shows that you're such a low-life, And you're making fun of my name? At least I'm not named after a knife. Ok I might be less cleaver than you but it still pays off, You could buy a tank or jet but you're just to soft. I'm done with this battle, it's time for me to win again, So goodbye for the last time brother cause this is the end. (he then pushes a button exploding C4 under White spy) phew done with thaaaaaa-woooaaah! Grey Spy: Hello, Black Boy, I'm here to spit rhymes hotter than the lava, it won't only be the love that you'll be falling for after this drama. Here's a top secret: I don't like you nor your brother causing a ruckus, bring all of your buds if you want, I'll just blow up your whole Caucus. The Lady in Grey, is at the bay, fighting against you is just Child's play, here's a cache: your victory is neigh, I'm lyrically making you decay! Shootin' and bombin' and killin' and stabbin'- it's time to say goodbye, After this battle my raps will give you a Grey 'Phonias', Mr. Black Spy. WHO WON? WHOS NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES! WHO WON? Black Spy White Spy Grey Spy Category:Blog posts